Simplicity of Souls
by Zaynal
Summary: Four people are in a team, but their differences cause a rift and arguments ensue. Ozpin steps in to get them to get along. By sending them on a wilderness survival test in a forest full of Grimm. They'll have to put aside their differences if they're going to get out of there alive.


"Rachel Summers, Urick Cain, Byrnne Sears, and Nadine Rivers. The four of you retrieved the White Queen and King pieces. From this day forward you will be known as Team BURN. Led by Byrnne Sears," announced Ozpin. Urick clenches his jaw while crossing his arms and Ozpin glances at the boy. "Urick Cain, you seem displeased. Something you wish to convey?" Ozpin gestures his coffee toward Urick.

"No sir. I am, merely curious at your reasoning, behind making the weakest and I really do mean THE WEAKEST member of our team, the leader. This baffles me, this angers me, this makes no sense. If you made Rachel leader, that would make sense. If you made Nadine leader, that. Would. Make. Sense. But you make Byrnne leader. Rachel make plans on the go, she doesn't have to plan them in advance. She more or less sums the situations and makes the right judgement calls given whatever the situation. As for Nadine she has a beautiful hawk's eye, analyzing the enemy before her and seeing possible weak-points in their defenses. Byrnne, on the other hand, Byrnne's merely good at making himself and only himself look good on the battlefield. If it involves him becoming hurt or dirtied it's 'Oh no I can't deal with this, you guys go on without me.' *cough* It seems I lied sir. I did have something to convey after-all," Urick's hand fly all over the place as he emphasizes his point repeatedly.

"Jesus fucking Christ Urick..." Nadine swears under her breathe. Byrnne's clenched fists whiten with anger.

"It seems, to me at least, that YOU truly wanted to be leader Urick, but surprise surprise that didn't happen! So quit your goddamn whining!" Byrnne screamed at Urick. Ozpin watches all of this while sipping his coffee quietly and merely interjects at the four.

"It seems to me you four don't get along. It seems wise to me to send you four on a mission to help foster bonds of friendships. Because contrary what people might think, a team that cannot work properly together will only hinder one another and might lead to harm or if worse comes to worse, death. That is why I'm sending you four into Grimm's land. You may only bring your weapons and 3 days supply food. You will have a week to survive. Once this is over you four shall either become a functional team or you will die. Don't let that get you down though, you'll be fine. I believe in you four," Ozpin says this as he finishes sipping his coffee. Nadine grins to herself.

"Sweet, survival test! Thanks Urick, though your bitching leaves a lot to be desired though." Nadine says to him while laughing. "Rachel you've been quiet this whole time, what's up?"

"Hey I'm only voicing what we're all thinking!" Urick begins to object but Nadine ignores him.

"Byrrne being leader leaves a lot to be desired, but Urick's bitching is no better. We should get this over with anyhow."

"You're all dismissed." The four of them begin to walk off as Ozpin continues. "Urick, I need to speak with you. So stick around for a little bit." Rachel, Nadine and Byrnne walk off bantering amongst themselves. Urick and Ozpin begin walking into the hallways.

"Urick I know you are displeased with this decision but I see potential within Byrnne. He has a fierce desire to protect all who he cares for, under the guise that no matter what no one should be harmed under his care. He has the charisma required of a leader, and while Rachel and Nadine do have the tactics required, charisma to bring out those abilities and to command its loyalty. Only you and Byrnne possess this. And you do not possess the needed calm to effectively lead anyone. If you had, you would've been leader. I hope this answers your questions Urick because soon you will have to decide between your pride or your team." With that said Ozpin walks off, leaving Urick exasperated at himself. He mutters to himself.

"I never asked for this... All I wanted to do was protect what was precious to me. I came to this insane school to do what's right. But everything is beyond my scope of understanding or handling. I'm scared... I'm scared of what lies in store for me. But I have to step forward and step towards my destiny. I just hope I don't fuck it all up..." Rubbing his neck he sighs and walks back into his dorm, wondering what he was going to do.


End file.
